


of stakeouts and swapping

by lovebeyondmeasure



Series: Striketober 2020 Drabbles [16]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Drabble, Gen, I love Sam and Robin's friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27056599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebeyondmeasure/pseuds/lovebeyondmeasure
Summary: “What’s in it for me?”
Relationships: Sam Barclay & Robin Ellacott
Series: Striketober 2020 Drabbles [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946644
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24
Collections: Striketober | Cormoran Strike Fictober 2020





	of stakeouts and swapping

“Ellacott!”

She turned around. “Yeah?”

“Mind swapping me tonight?” Barclay panted. 

“What’s in it for me?” Robin asked, half-teasing.

“My ongoing existence,” he drawled. “The missus invited the in-laws for supper, if I’m not home it’ll be my head.”

Robin laughed. “Done,” she said. “But you’ll be on Jellybeans for the next two nights.”

“Easy enough,” Barclay grinned. “And you can be on Ugg Boots with Strike all night tonight.”

Robin’s eyes widened. _“All night?”_ she repeated. “You bastard.”

“Sleep is for the weak,” he said, leaving with a wink.

“You’re lucky I like your wife,” Robin called after him.


End file.
